This invention relates to mechanical adapters that allow conventional front end loading waste vehicles to pick-up and empty rear end loader waste containers.
There are basically three types of waste collection vehicles; front-end loaders, rear end loaders and side loaders. Our invention concerns adapters for use with front-end loading vehicles. The front end loading vehicles typically pick-up and empty large "front end loader" (FEL) waste containers used by businesses and apartment complexes. Typically, this is accomplished by engaging two forks of the front loader into channels built into the sides of the FEL waste container and lifting the FEL container up and over the top of the vehicle, thus emptying the waste into the hopper of the vehicle. There are also residential front-end loader vehicles that do not contain front forks and which are designed to pick-up and empty residential waste carts and small commercial containers. In contrast, rear end loading waste vehicles pick-up and empty large waste containers of a completely different design known as "rear end loader" (REL) waste containers used by businesses and apartment complexes. Common to these REL containers is a trunion bar that runs across the top front portion of the container and extends outwardly on each side to form two ends. These containers may be single compartment or multi-compartment containers. Single compartment containers are used to collect mixed wastes or a single type of waste, such as cardboard. Multi-compartment containers are used to collect recyclable wastes, such as paper, plastic, fiber and/or glass. To empty a REL container, a rear end loader truck is positioned so that the lower back-end of the truck engages each end of the trunion, then a cable from the rear of the truck is connected to the top rear portion of the REL container. In the typical situation, a motorized wrench on the truck then pulls and lifts the REL container off the ground, while the front of the container pivots about the trunion and empties the contents into the rear of the truck. Alternatively, there exist rear end loader vehicles that use a hydraulic lifting apparatus to lift and rotate the container into the dumping position.
Unfortunately, existing front end loading waste vehicles have no mechanism to allow for emptying of REL waste containers and likewise, rear end loading waste vehicles cannot empty FEL waste containers. As such, waste hauling and disposal companies are forced to maintain a large inventory of both types of waste vehicles and an equally large inventory of FEL and REL containers. Clearly, there is a need for some type of apparatus, which enables at least one type of waste vehicle to empty the other type of waste container.
Accordingly, it is an object of our invention to provide a device, which increases the versatility and productivity of a front end loading waste vehicle. Another object of our invention is to provide an adapter that enables a front end loading waste vehicle to lift both conventional FEL and REL waste containers. Yet another object is to provide a method where an adapter is used by a front end-loading vehicle to pick-up and empty a REL waste container. Other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art of waste collection upon reading the following disclosure.